Letters Across the Atlantic
by luckyricochet
Summary: A series of short letters between Tessa and a New York friend. Will follow the Clockwork Angel storyline. Discontinued.
1. First Letter: Tessa

**A/N: Got this idea while sitting at the computer. I'm still playing around with ideas in my head, especially in regard as to whether or not for Tess to talk about the Shadowhunters and what she really is. For now, enjoy and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Infernal Devices, but I do own Diane Holloway.**

* * *

Dear Diane,

Remember I told you I would get around to writing? There, I haven't forgotten that promise. Of course, you won't be receiving this letter for quite some time, so maybe you have thought that I forgot. But rest assured, Diane, I did not. It's been more chaotic than you could ever imagine ever since I came to Europe.

I very nearly lost my head on my first night on the _Main. _The cabin roof was very low, you see. In the middle of the night the ship was tossed about some and I woke up. Hit my head right on the roof. Then when I went to the deck that morning, I forgot to bend over to get through the door frame and walked into that as well. I had a great huge welt on my head for a while thereafter.

London is so dreary! Oh, if only you were here, perhaps then I could enjoy it a little better. It rains all the time. I don't think I've seen one patch of sunlight since I got here. It is most depressing. The sky is always gray, too. Nary a single speck of blue. Do you recall when we were sweeping out my Aunt Harriet's fireplace and spilled the little box of cinders everywhere? That's what color the sky looks like.

Give my kindest regards to your mother, father, and kiss little Abby on the cheek for me also. I am ever

Your faithful friend,

Tessa Gray


	2. Second Letter: Diane

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Infernal Devices, but I do own Diane Holloway.**

* * *

Dear Tessa,

How different we are! You find London boring? What I would give to spend just a day there. Do tell me, Tessa. Is Parliament really as grand as everyone's ever told me? Please tell me it is! And the river! Oh, the river! How big is it? Freddy Packet (do you recall him from the neighborhood?) told me it's longer than the Hudson.

Are there many parks in London? I've heard of but one, Hyde. I don't want to make you jealous, my friend, but Mother is taking me to Battery Park on Saturday! I'm ever so excited. We were going to take Abby with us, but we decided she wouldn't be able to keep quiet on the train ride there. She came down with a small fever yesterday, anyhow. It's nothing to worry about, so don't fret over it too long, Tessa, because I know you will.

Now to something more stimulating. Yesterday when I was in the city with Mother, one of her friends came up with her son. His name is Arthur Wright. He has soft brown hair and green eyes that change color in the light. He is (and I'm blushing as I write this) one of the most exquisite persons I have ever encountered. I had never spoken to him before now, but as soon as he introduced himself, I knew that he had my interest. We parted ways soon after, but I'm not worried. He's visiting next week. I can hardly wait.

Please write more! You said you were meeting Nate? How is he? I still haven't forgotten that cup of water he threw in my face when we were six. If you get the chance, could you return the favor? And what about the other Londoners? Have you met anyone interesting?

Remember me,

Diane Holloway

* * *

**Please review! The more of them I get, the faster I update!**


	3. Third Letter: Tessa

**A/N: Okay, this one kinda sucks, I admit it. I think I made Tessa pretty cynical, so if the OOC-ness bothers me, tell me and I'll try and lighten her up. **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Infernal Devices, but I do own Diane Holloway.**

* * *

Dear Diane,

Do I hear wedding bells? I'm just teasing! Tell Arthur of me, will you? He should be given noticed that if he breaks your heart, I'll be on his case. But in all honestly, that sounds wonderful. Have an amazing time!

Freddy was wrong. The Hudson is by far longer than the Thames. It's not that glorious, to be honest. A lot of the big barges and ships going up and down it foul up the water pretty quickly. It's a lovely sight.

Diane, before I continue, there's something I need to warn you of. You are my dearest friend in the world, and I know I can trust you with anything. Please believe me that I am telling you the truth when I write you this. I swear on my life this is all real. It sounds absolutely ridiculous, but I am not making any jokes.

Nate never picked me up when I arrived in England. There were two women there instead of him. They called themselves the Dark Sisters; they said they were to take me to where I would be lodging. I was doubtful, but there wasn't much that I could do.

They were awful. Not only were they just miserable old ladies, they were making me learn something. No, not geography or anything like that. Changing. Not the kind with clothing, but in a way, it was. I'm an Eidolon. What is that? A Downworlder. And what is a Downworlder? Someone who has a supernatural genesis.

Now, that's plenty to think about for one time. Eagerly waiting your reply,

Tessa Gray

* * *

**Please review! It really makes my day =) XOXO**


	4. Fourth Letter: Diane

**A/N: Huzzah for a semi-quick update! I'll probably be typing like crazy of break, so look forward to more chapters! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Infernal Devices.**

* * *

Dear Tessa,

I'm afraid I don't quite understand you. What exactly is an…Eidolon? I believe you, really, I do! I just don't see how it's possible. Tell me more about it. I won't make any sport about it, I promise. And I haven't told anyone about it either, and I'm not going to. I can tell this is something that has really upset your life, so I'll keep it a secret.

Who exactly are these Dark Sisters? Why wasn't Nate there when you arrived in England? That's not really part of his character. One would think that he wouldn't be able to contain himself, waiting to see you again. Yes, he might forget something every once in a while, but this? It sounds strange. Do you know where he is, at least? Have you been in contact?

You said a Downworlder is person with a supernatural genesis. Do you mean things like ghosts? That's the only thing that comes to mind. Oh, and vampires, I suppose. And…an Eidolon.

I am just…completely at odds right now. I can't even imagine what you might be doing. I wish you were still in New York, Tessa. If I were with you, you wouldn't have to deal with all these things by yourself. Those Dark Sisters can't be much company, gathering from what you've told me about them.

I remain,

Diane Holloway


	5. Fifth Letter: Tessa

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Infernal Devices, but I do own Diane Holloway.**

* * *

Dear Diane,

It's all right. I'm not totally alone. I mean, I've made some friends here. But wait a little for them. Let's back up for explanation.

An Eidolon is a Shape-Changer. Changing is something the Dark Sisters taught me how to do, as I've already informed you. To do it, I need to hold something the person I'm supposed to be Changing into owned, like a bow or something like that. And then I just…Change. You can't really know what it's like unless you do it, but it's like falling, in a way. There's tingling and faintness. I nearly did faint the first time I ever did it. When I Change, I can reach into the memories and feelings of that person. I can act like them, say things they would say. I experience things that they've experienced, some of them more horrific than others. I've died more times than I can count.

What I mean by that…one girl I just very recently Changed into. She died from a collection of stab wounds and demon attacks. I felt her being killed; her blood was on my dress when I was myself again. It's a "bonus", if you will, that comes with the Eidolon ability, I suppose.

All this was in preparation for a man named the Magister, whom the Dark Sisters were going to marry me off to. They would have gotten away with it, if a certain person had not come bursting into my room the day we were expecting the Magister.

Remember me to your family,

Tessa Gray

* * *

**A/N: Changed my disclaimer, now I've got to go through all my other chapters and make them so they're all the same…I do this to myself, I know. Please review! **


	6. Sixth Letter: Diane

**A/N: What's this? Two updates in one day? I meant have one on Saturday and on Sunday, but I didn't get the time to do it. Instead, you get both today. Break's over, so I won't be updating as frequently as I have been, unfortunately. Boo. I want summer.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Infernal Devices, but I do own Diane Holloway. **

* * *

Dear Tessa,

Oh, you do love to torture me, don't you? Why do you hate me so? Ending your letter right there? You know how I can't stand being on tenterhooks. There had best be a nice long letter coming back for me.

Do you still want to know what's going on here in New York? I would feel bad to tell you about everything that's going on here and make you feel miserable. You already are homesick, after all, and Changing doesn't sound that fun…

My regards,

Diane Holloway

P.S. I apologize for the shortness of this letter, but I want to hear from you quickly so I didn't waste anytime voicing all my concerns, which, I'm sure you are already tired of reading.


	7. Seventh Letter: Tessa

**A/N: Argh, wasn't able to update over the weekend, but no homework today, so I could work on this. I think it's a little longer than the others. **

**Also, shout out to kookie-douwh for reviewing each time I update! Thanks so much! **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Infernal Devices, but I do own Diane Holloway.**

* * *

Dear Diane,

Oh yes, of course I want to hear about New York! Tell me all of it. There's not much to do here, to be honest. It sounds doubtful, but that really is the truth. Give it to me all!

And now, to continue from my last post: the certain person who barged into my room the night I was to meet the Magister was a boy, one year older than me. I don't think I made the best first impression.

I hit him with a pitcher.

It must have hurt, because it was bleeding quite a bit.

But I don't believe he cared, at least not too much. _I _certainly didn't care. I was just grateful that I didn't hit him in the face, because it's one of the most handsome faces I've ever seen in my life. I would have been sorely ashamed if I ruined it in any way. I'm not exaggerating when I say this; in all sincerity, for all he looked, he could have been Apollo.

My God, Diane! The most prepossessing eyes he has on his face. Oh, if only you could see them, they're breathtaking, they really are. They're blue, dark dark blue, like the color of the ocean. Mesmerizing, they are. I could stare into them all day long. They're complimented very nicely by the lovely black hair he has. And he always keeps it tousled, which makes him that much more beautiful.

His name is William Herondale, but I call him Will, like everyone else. He loves to read, just as much as I do. Every novel I've read, he's read too. I suppose that nice. He and I like to talk about them sometimes. In that sense, I have a connection with him. No one else at the Institute reads like he does, which I will tell you about in the next letter.

Best,

Tessa Gray


	8. Eight Letter: Diane

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I would have earlier, but when I was going to put it up my head was really hurting and I didn't want to stare at a computer screen. I'll try and update more often. **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Infernal Devices, but I do own Diane Holloway. **

* * *

Dear Tessa,

That was a proper letter, now. Lots of insight. I quite appreciate it, thank you very much. I'll repay you with your own update on everything.

Arthur and I went to check on the Brooklyn Bridge. I wish you could see how it's coming along; it's so amazing. There were a lot of men all strung up on these cables to work on it. I was so frightened for them, though! Every time there was a wind, I kept on thinking that one of them was just going to be whisked right into the East River.

Luckily, that didn't happen.

On Tuesday, there was a big party for Mother's birthday. She had some of her friends come over and they stayed well into the day. I gave her a pair of gloves and a new hat and cloak to match. Abby gave her a scarf, but it was just a strip of velvet she chose from the scrap basket. We decorated it together, though, so there's this big pink flower on the end of it.

Affectionately yours,

Diane Holloway


	9. Ninth Letter: Tessa

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare own The Infernal Devices, but I do own Diane Holloway.**

* * *

Dear Diane,

Oh, I completely forgot it was your mother's birthday, didn't I? Send my good regards toward her direction, as a belated birthday wish. I hope it was a pleasant one. Abby is absolutely adorable.

I wish I could see how the Brooklyn Bridge is coming along. I think the last time I saw it was…the Fourth of July last year? I was with you, correct? When we were going to buy the fireworks. (Not to be a pessimist, but I probably won't be having any sort of celebration this year, given where I am.) You should try and get your hands on a nice camera and send me a picture. Everything that's a big landmark here has already been built.

What more can I say more about Will?

I don't think you would like him. He is…not a gentleman, to be frank. At least, most of the time he wasn't. Let me give you a summary of his vices: swearing, drinking, and being plain rudeness. Sometimes he just has these strange moments, he's almost bipolar, in a sense. I just don't know how to understand him. He's hiding something, I know he is. I wish we would tell me.

Yours wondering,

Tessa Gray

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness! But I felt like this was the place to end it. Please review! **


	10. Tenth Letter: Diane

**A/N: Yes, I'm finally back. Sorry for the long wait, I've been pretty busy lately. If you need to know about it, check the update in Safe House. To the US readers, this is a little Memorial Day gift you you. To those outside the US, well…just another chapter for you, I guess. **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Infernal Devices, but I do own Diane Holloway.**

* * *

Dear Tessa,

It was one of those days in New York when it was storming for a long time. I was a little sad, for I was going to go out and get a new dress. I saw it in the stores last night; it was light blue silk with a ruffle at the collar. Since that didn't happen, I cleaned the house, God knows my back hurts from lifting all the blankets.

The most wonderful thing just happened two days ago. Arthur invited me for a buggy ride with his sister, Violet, and her beau. His name's Theodore, but we call him Teddy. I met them last week; they're delightful company. Perhaps I'm just a hopeless romantic, but I absolutely love watching them together. Violet's twenty-two and very beautiful. I find myself secretly hoping that she and Teddy will get engaged.

I'm guessing Will's a bit of an unfortunate case, then? That certainly is a disappointment. But there must be some weakness in him. You work into him, Tessa. And if you find out what he's really hiding…keep it to yourself. Do any other people know him that well? You could try asking them some things.

From me to you,

Diane Hollway


	11. Eleventh Letter: Tessa

**A/N: Yay, here's Chapter 11!**

**I was a bit nervous writing this. I admit, I do not own a copy of Clockwork Angel. I know, call me crazy, but I want to wait until they're all out and then just get a boxed set. Unfortunately, it's been a few months since I checked it out at the library and my memory's a bit fuzzy with the facts. Reading the excerpts from Google Books didn't really help me, so if something is wrong, please tell me what and what it should be. **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Infernal Devices, but I do own Diane Holloway.**

* * *

Dear Diane,

Storming in New York, I see. A month ago I would mind, but today I probably wouldn't, after being in London for such a long time.

Will doesn't have many friends, if I'm honest with you. His personality pushes people away. The only one he can really call a friend is Jem, who also lives at the Institute.

That reminds me, I don't believe I told you what the Institute is. It's an old church in London, but no one uses it anymore. No one but Shadowhunters, which I will tell you about soon.

Anyway, Jem is Will's only friend. He has silver hair and eyes. Now I warn you, this is where everything I've been learning comes out. It's quite confusing, so I'll be breaking it up. An explanation about Shadowhunters, Jem, and then the others. Jem is Will's parabatai, which means they've sworn to protect each other to the death. I'm quite happy to say that he's a gentleman. He doesn't read like Will does, but he plays violin beautifully. It's a bit embarrassing, but the first time I met him was when I walked into his room wearing my nightclothes…and him also. Although, being the person he is, he wasn't angry.

Onto the Shadowhunters. They're faster and stronger than normal people, because they hunt demons and keep peace between Downworlders and themselves. Do you still remember what they are? Vampires, werewolves, and the like. They draw runes onto their bodies with steles. The runes are meant to strengthen them with things like speed and healing powers, but they can also be used to see through walls and unlock doors, if it's needed. They're Nephilim. It's a race of people who are part angel.

The Institute also houses a few other Shadowhunters, other than Will and Jem. The Branwells run the Institute, Charlotte and her husband Henry. There's also another girl, Jessamine Lovelace. Most of the people here at the Institute are lovely, but some of them aren't…and when I say that, they aren't exactly horrible, but they aren't the most pleasant, either. (Will and Jessamine.) Jessamine's around my age and is always around the Institute, but I miss having another girl to talk to sometimes. I don't think Jessamine cares for me very much.

Now, this is getting a bit long. I'll end it here and wait for your reply.

Tessa Gray


	12. Twelfth Letter: Diane

**A/N: Argh, sorry for the late update. I'll hopefully get at least one more by next week. Two is my goal, actually. Three, if I've really got nothing to do. But probably two will be the most. **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Infernal Devices, but I do own Diane Holloway.**

* * *

Dear Tessa,

Very obviously, Will doesn't seem like the person who will be a friend. I hope I'm correct in making such a bold statement. And this Jessamine doesn't seem like one either. Jem however…I think I can deduce that he's a sound character. I'd love to meet him one day. I think he and Arthur would get along swimmingly.

Just a quick deviation, Tessa. This is rather important, as well. Arthur was supposed to take me to the museum two days ago, but he never showed up. I'm so worried, Tessa. He hasn't spoken with me at all since we arranged it; that was almost a week ago. Do you think he doesn't want to see me anymore? Mother said he probably has a good reason for not being in contact, but I can't help but think that I did something to offend him. I hope I haven't.

Anyway, I'm sorry things have been so hectic for you. I've been feeling guilty for a while, becase I've been having a ball up to…well…you know. Then I think about how so much is happening to you and I sober myself. Stay strong, Tessa. You've gotten through plenty before, try not to worry about anything. I'll try to as well, for your sake.

Au revoir,

Diane Holloway

PS: I'm sorry if this is difficult to read. Abby has been crying all night for the last three days and I am quite sleep-deprived. And also…I won't start to go off like a lovesick girl, but I can't stop thinking about it. I apologize. I'll quit being redundant and instead end with saying I look forward to your reply.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	13. Thirteenth Letter: Tessa

Dear Diane,

Yes, Jem is lovely. And I'm sure that he and Arthur would get along , just as well as you and I do. Don't fret about that, Diane. He'd be a fool to let a girl like you out of his hands. He's probably caught cold, or something like that. Whatever the reason, he'll get in touch with you soon; I know it. Did you try going to visit him first? If he really is ill, that would cheer him up, don't you think? He would appreciate having your pretty face to look at while he's not feeling well. Everything will work out perfectly fine.

I didn't quite finish telling you about the inhabitants of the Institute. There are two others. They're not Shadowhunters or Downworlders, but they know what they are. They're Sophie and Thomas. Sophie is Jessamine's maid, and mine, though she also does some other things. Thomas does almost everything, he looks after the horses, cleans weapons, and things like that. They're friendly. Sophie's more a friend to me than Jessamine is, to be honest.

I'll tell you a secret, Diane. When I was first at the Institute, Will took me on a tour and showed me a lot of things. We ran into Thomas while we were in the weapons room, and Will said to me that he thinks Thomas is in love with Sophie. That made feel good. Sophie has a long scar on the side of her face, so it distorts it. It's very sad, because Charlotte told me that Sophie was very beautiful before she got it. But someone tried to take advantage of her and because she was fighting her back; the boy cut her face and her employer made her leave.

That story made me sad. Tell me something happy, Diane. Now, following your French example,

Adieu, from

Tessa Gray


	14. Chapter 14: Diane

**A/N: Uh oh. I haven't updated in almost a month. Don't kill me! I spent last night writing the next few chapters, so they will be up in very quick succession. That is...just now while I was trying to upload THIS, my Doc Manager started having some problems. It wouldn't show the "Upload new document" bar, or whatever it's called. Anyone else having this problem? **

**Upload date: 7/25/11**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Infernal Devices, but I do own Diane Holloway.**

* * *

Dear Tessa,

You were right! Arthur had a cough but he showed yesterday and explained everything. He said to me that we'd to go the museum on Saturday instead. That's actually better, because they're having a special event for a new exhibit. Afterward, since he didn't tell me about anything, he's going to be me an ice cream in the park! I haven't had ice cream for so long; it's going to be so much fun. I'm almost giddy just thinking about it. Not to the extent of being ill, though, don't you worry.

The issue concerning Sophie and Thomas…does she know? That's so romantic. Just like something you'd read in the novels. If she isn't aware of it, you should get Thomas to work of the courage and admit it to her. You know that I would, the hopeless romantic I am.

This is short, I'm sorry. Not much happened here.

Much love,

Diane Holloway

* * *

**A/N: Just a small one. The next one is much longer, I swear. **

**Please review! There isn't much to review, true, and I don't really deserve them for making you wait so long...*sigh* Do whatever you want to do.**


	15. Chapter 15: Tessa

**A/N: Yay, Doc manager's working again!**

**Upload date: 7/28/11**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Infernal Devices, but I do own Diane Holloway.**

* * *

Dear Diane,

You are a hopeless romantic, all right. The idea of love so ingrained in your mind that you just need to share it with everyone in the world. No, Sophie does not know that Thomas is soft on her. In fact, I mentioned it to her once in passing and she brushed it off, like it was nothing. She was positive that he didn't harbor any feelings for her. If that's not complicated enough, I found out she's actually in love with Jem, who _I'm _positive doesn't have any feelings that go past friendship for her.

Do you think London makes things more confusing for everyone? Or is it just me? I certainly think it's doing something. Nonetheless, I must return to our original conversation. A few letters gone back and forth, and I've forgot what we were writing about in the first place.

Will used this tool he's got, called a stele, to unlock my door. We'd hardly gone anywhere when the Dark Sisters realized I was gone. We went from the hall down to the cellar and then to what looked like a slaughterhouse, but not for animals. For humans. It was quite disgusting, to be frank. Will broke a window and yelled out for Henry, asking for help. That was when the Dark Sisters found us. I don't think I need to tell you that what ensued next was nothing short of chaos. I spoke with them for a little and then one of the walls collapsed. Henry and Thomas came in, and at that moment, Will threw his knife into Mrs. Black's chest.

Then Henry grabbed me. I didn't know he was at the time, but since I didn't know who he was then, I bit him. There was a moment where we were just talking for a moment, and then we were jolted back into reality when Mrs. Black came at us. Will was mad. He thought he'd taken care of her for the time being, but obviously not. She was hanging onto Henry, and then Will sliced her head clean off, like the French must have done during the Reign of Terror.

Of course, Mrs. Dark wasn't going to let that stand. Suddenly she was shooting lightning bolts at us and uttering words I'd never heard before. I was so distracted by the light I couldn't help looking at it.

That was my mistake. Something hit me in the shoulder, harder than you could ever imagine. It knocked me back, straight into the wall, and then I was gone.

That's my first experience with the Shadowhunters. Not exactly ideal, but an eye-opener, that's for sure. Don't worry about me, Diane. I'm fine.

Tessa Gray


	16. Chapter 16: Diane

Oh my God. I'm sorry for not writing a proper greeting, but your last letter just made me completely speechless. (Or perhaps it's wordless, since this is a letter? I'm not sure.) How did you survive? The most violent scenario I've ever been in was when my uncle almost cut off his own finger with a knife. He wasn't even bleeding and I almost fainted. What goes through one's mind when a woman's head is cut right off from her shoulders? It must have been terrible.

These Shadowhunters…are they always like that, participating in high-intensity battles? There must be some sort of risk involved with being one, I would say. Occupational hazard. On the other hand, they do have some objects that I would like to have. The stele, for example. What I would give to have the ability to unlock any door at any time.

I believe that moving to London would mix up someone's life, no matter who you are. It's just the circumstance under which the move occurs. Things happen for a reason. I'm sure everything has been for the best. Tessa, I'm telling you now as a friend, don't keep what your thinking bottled up in your head, or even in these letters. Talk to someone if you need to talk to someone. I'm sure that Charlotte and Jem would be willing to listen. Do it for my sake, or else I won't be able to relax.

And then one more diversion, the last one, I promise. It's a disappointment that Sophie has no feelings for Thomas. He must be suffering each day to see the girl he loves in such close proximity, yet he can't be anything more than a friend to her. Then again, Sophie herself is feeling the same thing as well, towards Jem. Love, in my opinion, is one of the hardest emotions to try to understand. It's a tough enemy to fight.

Keep me updated, Tessa,

Diane Holloway


End file.
